GamzeexTavros: Hit that
by GreeneTea
Summary: PWP of my OTP in order to ring in 2013! Gamzee tries to slow down a bit, but Tavros doesn't seem to want to mellow out. Humanstuck!


"Gamzee…Shit, Please man…." Tavros voice came out low but it only made you want to tease that motherfucker more.

You pause, one hand wrapped around a creamy mocha thigh and the other reaching for the half-smoked joint and the lighter beside you. You chew at the cigar paper as you flick the lighter to life and breathe in. There's smoke everywhere now, cascading around Tavros' face, and he looks beautiful and blitzed out of his fucking skull. You drop the lighter back beside you and shift the joint in your mouth to the other side, inhaling another hit.

"Don't rush me my caramel brother, I want to all up and taste you. I'm in the mood to go slow." You say through the smoke.

You feel his hips buck at that and hear a desperate whine falls from his lips. You love it. He lies completely on his back, his head rolling up as you continue to dig your nails into his thighs, which are currently propped up on your hips.

You casually throw his left leg over your shoulder and begin dropping small kisses and licks along Tavros' calf. You hear him singing again, soft pants punctuating the still of the room and feel your own dick twitch behind your jeans. Shit, you wanted to wreck him. But you forced yourself to calm down, and go slow; taking the last drag from the joint between your lips, the ash falling on Tav's stomach. You spit it out, which left your mouth free now.

You scoot your ass back as you lean down and soon your mouth collides with Tav's cock. You feel his back arch up off the floor and your hands are now holding his hips down. Your tongue scrubs the organ in your mouth and you listen to all the beautiful motherfucking noises he makes. His hands are in your hair almost instantly, tugging, trying to increase the pace of your tongue on his dick. You ignore it, enjoying the slight pops of pain that followed the particularly hard pulls. You slide your lips lower and hear Tavros almost sob with relief. You release one of his hips and bring your hand to his mouth instead, pushing two fingers inside. A hand leaves your hair and wraps around your own hand almost instantly. He's rocking the digits back and forth against his tongue and you hiss. When you're sure they're good and slick, you pull them out with a wet pop.

Much to your fucking delight, Tavros seems to have all up and gotten with the program, and when your wet fingers slide down his side his legs spread further apart. You slip one inside the tight ring of muscles easily and the boy underneath you moans.

"Gamzee…please, oh my fucking god, please just…" He was almost incoherent, but he seems to regain some focus when your lips slide off his cock.

It's gone in the next instant as both of his legs are hoisted over your shoulders and he's pulled flush against you.

"What are you-" He starts, but you cut his off with a slow lick right below where your finger is thrusting into.

"Oh jesus, fucking…yes…" is all he says as your tongue continued to lap at the puckered flesh.

"Tasting like motherfucking candy my brother. And looking like a hot, motherfucking mess. You all up and gettin' sloppy, bro?"

All he does is whine for an answer and you decide to add one more finger to the party already in progress in Tav's ass. He doesn't complain and you feel his toes curl against your back. His eyes are screwed shut and he's biting his fist. His face is flushed, making the freckles trailing over his nose stand out. You run your tongue over your teeth, canine to canine, before dragging your tongue lazily across the skin beside your fingers. Tav moans, punctuated by a stuttered "fuck yes" before you feel his thigh muscles tighten around you. Tight muscles clench your fingers and you continue to lap at whatever skin you can reach, sometimes dipping the tip of your tongue in between your fingers. He's whispering your name now, over and over as your tongue slides up to his balls.

The fist in his mouth disappears and joins his other hand, stretched out over his head and clawing into the carpet underneath him. You suck on the skin of his sack, earning another noise from the body underneath you, before your tongue works it's way back up the length of his cock; your fingers keeping a steady rhythm of rocking in and out of his tight ass.

"Please Gamzee…I can't…fucking, come on manplease…"

You want to keep teasing him up, but when your bright green eyes settle on his face he looks so desperate and needy and fuck if you can help it anymore. You release him, pulling your fingers out slowly and he sinks to the floor while you fuck with the zipper on your jeans. You're so hard, and Tavros makes an impatient noise and spreads his legs in front of you. You spit into your hand and do your best to make it work as lube. You hike his legs around your hips and push in, letting out a growl as the head of your dick sinks into him.

"About…time…" Tavros cooes and you chuckle at this cheeky motherfucker. Your hips start moving almost instantly and you love the sweet slap of skin on skin. For a few seconds all you hear is Tavros gasping and your own uneven breathing, then the smaller boys vocal chords started to kick in again. Tav's not what you would all up and label 'a screamer', but your bro sure wasn't quiet.

"There! Oh fuck, jesus, Gamz…Harder, please…" He's talking in strung together words now, but who are you to say no to that fucking face. You grab his legs and push them up, folding the boy in your lap almost in half. Then, you go harder.

He's almost screaming now, but holy shit he feels so good around you. The harder you crash and grind your hips against him the tighter he clenches. His hands are behind his knees, holding his legs back and giving you a perfect view of his face when he finally tenses and cums all over his stomach. You groan as his muscles spasm and twitch around you and suddenly you're pushing in as deep as you possibly can and filling him up. He gasps and sighs, his face streaked with sweat and you bite into your bottom lip.

When you're both done, Tavros sighs and then laughs a little weakly. You laugh too. You pull out and fall beside him on the floor. He's laying on your chest in an instant, and your fingers are lazily stroking his messed up, sticky mohawk.


End file.
